dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Glanzende Zeit Archived/Castle Exaron
This castle is in a pocket dimension reachable via Hokus or a portal on Glanzende Zeit, in the Noverian Estate. It's a large medival style castle on the outside with floating side castles surrounding it. An expanse of luscious forest and three different colored rivers, surround the castle. The temperature stays a moderate 75 degrees and the sky seems to be stuck at sunset. There are spheres containing everything, that spin at light speeds which deflects and absorbs energy attacks. There are wisps circling the top of the tower, amplifying magic in the area, as well as sealing the area off for only Hokus and his family. Interior description pending. A Family Get Together Hokus and Pokus would walk around the outside perimeter of the Castle before stopping at the main doors and sitting down. "So, enjoy the tour?" Hokus would say looking at the sky. "You made this yourself?" Pokus would ask still stunned. "Only the outside." Hokus replied. There was a crack echoing throughout the air, and the main doors opened slightly, allowing Alyra to poke her head outside, smiling. "Oh, hello." She replied, seemingly distracted. Hokus would hop up and spin towards Alyra. "Hey honey. Anything wrong?" Pokus would stare surprised. "This is your wife?" He'd say looking her up and down. "Nothing's wrong." Alyra said, stepping out - Melody apparently holding onto her shoulders. "I've just got a bit of extra weight." "Oh! Hey Melody. How'd your training go?" Hokus would say excited to finally see her after so long. Pokus would stare at her too. "YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?" Alyra chuckles. "So, this is Pokus, right?" She asks, letting Melody down. "Yep, I haven't seen him since we left Limbo. Didn't get the King genes, but he did get the nanites" Hokus would answer before hugging Melody. "It's okay, don't be shy. This is your uncle." Pokus would finally get up and bow respectively. "I am Pokus, brother of the Demon King Hokus, and manipulator of machines." "Alyra Aurlena of House Noveria, Scion of Toliman, Princess of the Twin Suns, and wife to your brother." Alyra responded. "And this is our daughter, Melody." "Wow. I've missed a lot these past few hundred years huh brother?" Pokus would say looking around again. "Well you did kinda enter your recharge state after we left Limbo." Hokus said patting his brother's shoulder. Melody chooses to remain silent, not sure of what to say. Alyra, on the other hand, speaks up. "Recharge state?" She can't help but ask. "Well, when we left Limbo my energy core was damaged. It's a recharge/repair state that I needed to go into. Hokus sealed me up so I wouldn't be disturbed." Pokus said jumping a few times to test himself. She nods in understanding, and Pokus could likely detect a scan. "Perhaps I could provide a few upgrades." She offered. Pokus would look her up and down, scanning her in turn. "I've never seen such parts. They have just about as much evolution as mine, but there are large amounts or chronotons flowing in them. What have you been up to?" "I'm the Seeker of Time. I invented the chronomanipulator, a device granting me mastery of time." was her response. "Though it came at a hefty cost." Pokus would continue scanning her, before mumbling something and passing out. Hokus would catch him and set him down gently. "He really needs those upgrades. I have his latest nanites inside, I'll get them real quick." Hokus would say a gust of wind blowing before Hokus injected him and he startled awake. "Perhaps some Imperial nanites might help, the same kind I gave Melody here." Alyra offers. "They would probably help. I've been working on these for a while." Hokus said looking at Melody. "You okay little one?" "Yes." Melody replied, "It...feels strange." She admitted. Alyra spoke up, "Well, first nanite injections and all." She offered as an explanation. "Oh. Well it's fine little one. You'll get used to it." Hokus said while Pokus blinked a few times. "Where did I leave off?" He asked. "Asking what I've been up to." Alyra helpfully supplied. "Oh. Well it seems like you've running for some time now." Pokus would say analyzing the results of his previous scan. "Five milennia." She replies, almost emotionlessly. "How long have we been away from home brother?" Pokus asked. "Limbo? About 500 years. The vortex? About 300 years." Hokus would respond. Pokus would look at his watch before turning to leave. "I've got to get back to my repairs. I'll be back later." Calm Before The Storm Alyra was pacing back and forth in her admittedly-luxurious quarters, an uncharacteristic aura of anxiety almost tangible around her. Periodically, she would hold her palm in front of her, a hologram appearing indicating a blue, wireframe sphere with a green dot at the center, and a number of red dots approaching it. Hokus would walk in sensing her anxiety and walk over carefully. "What's wrong?" He'd ask, skipping to the point. Alyra actually seemed startled, freezing up for a second before turning to face Hokus. "The fleet." she began, indicating the red dots. "They'll be here in a week, according to these projections, and we're not ready to fight them." "If you're worried about your home invading, I understand. But we'll be able to handle them." Hokus would say materializing a drink for Alyra. "This should help calm your nerves." "Thanks." She said, sipping the drink slowly. After a moment, it seemed she was relaxing. "It's just that...this isn't the only place I've fought them." "Then we'll be the last. We'll be ready in a week. At least our factions will. I won't let them hurt you without going through me." Hokus replied hugging Alyra. Alyra returned the hug, managing to relax properly. "...Thank you." A pause. "The last time I fought them, my allies were...out of convenience. Their leader had unusual powers, and I offered them some mass-construction technology, and in return they constructed a...rather large station. An artificial moon, if I recall correctly. They used it to instill terror to stop a rebellion, but...I was desperate at the time, and protected it. When the Imperium showed up, that station was destroyed in minutes." She retold, "I can't imagine that galaxy's stable, now, given such a hostile takeover." Hokus would then seem to begin to shake, but out of excitement. "Well then, I'll accept the challenge." "We'll have to. I can't run anymore, they have a lock on my...unique temporal signature, and I don't have a ship to flee with. But...together, we might just be able to win this. I've been gathering allies for the coming fight, after all, a collection of the universes' strongest fighters..." Hokus would chuckle. "A group powerful enough to tear thorough dimensions vs a group who tears apart universes. I wonder how well this'll fare." "Hopefully in our favor." Alyra responded, chuckling as well. She closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply before sighing. "I've done all the preparation I can. When the time comes, I'll signal everyone to converge on Glanzende. In the meantime, however...perhaps we should use this time to relax. An extra week's worth of training won't help against them." "Probably not." Hokus would say holding Alyra tightly. "I'm keeping my brother out of this. He's still repairing." "Good idea." She says, "We should keep Melody here, too. It'll be much safer than the area around Glanzende." "Alright. Then we'll just relax for now." Hokus says lifting Alyra up and leaving the room. The Seeker, the Captain, and the Survivor There was a noise, much like fabric tearing, as a Rift opened up outside the castle. Sofia, former captain of the C.I.S. Atlas, stepped out - looking around. "...Huh." She said, out of curiosity if anything else. A sound was heard behind her as the Rift closed - depositing the one known as Miri, who was dragged along by the currents of magic that were disrupted by the Rift. "What the-..." Miri looks around. "So... This must be Glazende Zeit, Mrs. Alyra's home planet..." She notices Sofia. "Wait a second... You're that woman who killed half of my family..." Miri was getting ready to transform into Kuroi Iwa, as blue sparks were momentarily emerging from one of her eyes. Sofia spun around, spotting Miri getting ready to attack. She adopted a defensive stance, "Hold your attack, kid, for while I'm under orders not to attack, there's nothing stopping you from giving me incentive to break them." She was currently wearing civilian clothes rather than her military uniform. Miri's eye eventually sparks in, forming a blue flame. Her hair also starts to dim to black, her skin paler. "This is just protection. I wouldn't trust anyone who's killed someone of my family before. You've felt how my father, combined with Zeus, tried to stop you; right?" "He killed me." Sofia bluntly stated, and was about to continue before a flash of golden light appeared. "Alright, whats going on here? I sensed an intrusion into Castle Exaron and...oh. Captain Sofia." The Seeker of Time, Alyra Noveria, had appeared. "Figured that a Rift Device would bypass the protection this place has..." "Eh?" Miri's blue flame disperses, as did the rest of her body return back to normal. "Mrs. Alyra?" She asked, noticing her. "First things first." Alyra said, looking at Sofia. "You know as well as I do that I'm one of the few people who can defeat you in single combat. After all, I didn't get this by asking nicely." She said, now holding the Endbringer in her hands - Sofia's expression rapidly shifted to shock, clearly Lucien had not told her. "Second..." The Seeker turned to face Miri, "What can I do for you?" "Well, I'm not exactly sure why I ended up here, seems like that woman dragged me in here as well." Miri glares at Sofia, before looking back at Alyra. "She's one of the people from the Centauri Imperium that managed to kill half of my family. As I've mentioned before... I'm the only one left in my family; with my former home at Planet Miel being completely empty." "Hm...well, don't bother trying to kill her, she's already dead. Technically. I wonder..." Alyra spoke before scanning Sofia. "Huh. No pulse. Or breathing. Or much of anything, really. Definitely dead." Sofia glared at the Seeker, but said nothing. "As for you, Miri...well, I suppose you could stay with me until your family's revived." "Thank you." Miri replies. "This must be your planet - Glanzende, if I'm correct." Miri sighs. "I went to recover one of the Dragon Balls, and got the 7 Star Ball. I gave it to your daughter - Melody." "This actually isn't Glanzende Zeit. It's a sort of...pocket dimension, of sorts. I think." Alyra responded. Sofia had since lost interest in the conversation, looking around at the castle. "A 'pocket dimension'?" Miri asks. "Can you explain the concept of it?" "A miniature universe. Best description I can give without going into advanced physics." Alyra replied. "Hmm." Miri says. "So, where will I stay on Glanzende?" "My home, the Noverian Estate. The entrance to this pocket dimension is in the basement, so there's no problem getting there." "I see. May I go there and look around right now?" Miri asks. Alyra motioned to a small structure, atop which was the portal back to Glanzende Zeit. "Feel free." "Alright." Miri turns to slowly walk towards the portal, before saying something. "Say... It really feels weird, being the only one alive... All my family members, being wiped out in a single war." She turns her head to Alyra. "Have you ever experienced such a feeling?" Alyra was quiet. Quiet enough that even Sofia looked over in curiosity. "Once." She said. "Once in the Web of Time." "You know how it feels, don't you?" Miri asks. "It's saddening, being all alone. There's no one around that would love me as a family." The silence was broken briefly by Sofia re-opening a Rift and leaving. Alyra then responded. "...Perhaps I could take you in, for a time." "Hmm?" Miri looked at Alyra. "... Take me in, as family?" "I'd have to ask Hokus, but yes. I could do that easily." Alyra responded with a smile. Miri briefly smiled. "Thank you, Alyra. Or, should I call you... 'Mother'." After a brief moment of her uncovered eye remaining closed, Alyra reopened it. "Just talked with Hokus. Welcome to your new home, daughter." Miri smiled again, with her eyes closed and slightly blushing. "Thank you again, Mother." She opens her eyes. "I'll meet you back at the estate." She resumes to walk towards the portal which leads to the Estate. A Phantasmal Revelation Melody waited inside a chamber, in which lay a circular pool filled with the water of the Aetherius Lake. She paced worriedly, occasionally glancing at the pool - at the bottom of which lay her mother, the Seeker of Time. After her battle, Melody realized how much damage she had done to Alyra, and immediately rushed her to the most powerful source of healing she had access to - a specially-designed chamber for channeling water magic, coupled with the waters of the Aetherius Lake. The large, double doors to the room were locked with the seal of her family, ensuring no one save her family could enter. Hokus would walk through the door after hearing Melody talk during her healing process, waiting outside worried about Alyra. "So, tell me exactly how this happened." Hokus said leaning against the door. "Well, you see..." Melody paused, thinking of the best way to describe it. "The technique I used in our fight, I tried it on mother before. The Hammer severely weakened her...I didn't realize how much damage it would do..." Hokus would sigh before walking over to Alyra. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this for a while..." Hokus' eyes would glow blue as the water began to charge. "Spell Level 20, Operation: Heal." After doing this, Alyra's wounds would disappear, as she got reinvigorated and empowered. Alyra opened her eyes, before teleporting out of the water - drying herself off simultaneously. "So, someone mind filling me in on what happened? The last thing I knew was that I was fighting Melody, and then I woke up in Exaron's healing chamber." "Well...do you remember how I wanted to show you my ultmiate technique?" Alyra nodded, prompting Melody to continue, "It hit." "It's a hard hitter at that, almost took me out." Hokus replied, sitting down exhausted. Alyra stepped right next to Melody, holding a hand next to Melody's head - which glowed a faint gold. "Hm. Showing signs of...radiation poisoning? Genetic degredation?" She blinked, confused, "Nanite depletion...it's almost as if that technique of yours is causing yourself some trouble..." Melody replied, "...Yes, it's exhausting to use, and the backlash on it is...extreme." "That backlash is slowly killing you." Alyra stated bluntly. "You should stop using it then. We don't want you beating opponents at the cost of killing yourself." Hokus said coughing. "I...I think I can hold back on the power, using some of it to heal me in the process, like my Overload technique..." Melody theorized. "Are you alright?" Alyra asked Hokus. "Well, I guess using level 20 magic now is kinda making me a hypocrite." Hokus says coughing blood this time. "Then again, didn't seem like you would wake up soon." "Normally I'd ask how, but I suppose it runs in the family for you." Alyra theorized, casting a Rejuvenation spell - an extremely powerful healing spell that takes too much focus to use in battle - on Hokus. "Thanks. Now Melody, how'd you find out about this power anyway?" Hokus asked standing up. "It's my Phantom power..." Melody stated, "Mother was the one who discovered it. I took inspiration from some of those ki techniques, like the Kamehameha, and put my own spin on it." Alyra spoke up, "I was going to tell you earlier, but then the invasion of Glanzende Zeit began. I thought that Melody would be infused with chronitons at birth, but...something changed them on a fundamental level. These "Phantom" particles, I thought, could be used to augment her abilities...it seems that they did their job a bit too well, and her body couldn't take the strain..." "Oh. That might've been my fault then..." Hokus said scratching his head thinking. Or maybe some external force... "I doubt it. She was infused with chronitons, but they were changed. There are few powers capable of doing so...and one of them is something known to me." "Okay. So it wasn't me, and is probably not known to me." Hokus said looking over at Melody. "Sorry, I can't scan you quite like your mother. Closest I get is to seeing how close to death you are." "...How close was I?" Melody asked, somewhat worried, "Before now, at least?" Alyra, meanwhile, had teleported to retrieve a book from the Estate's library. "3 years, during the attack, 10 years after the attack, 20 years before." Hokus said bluntly deciding not to hold the information back. "I can restore it, but that'd be another level 20 speel." Alyra reappeared, "Ten years now? That one's easy to fix, just not with magic. Imperium nanites will do the trick." She was holding both a book and a syringe filled with a silvery material. "Three years when I was using it...good thing I stopped. These nanites will let me continue, with the newly-refined version?" Melody asked, and Alyra nodded, offering the syringe - which Melody takes, and injects into herself. "There won't be any visible changes, don't worry." "What's with the book, mother?" Melody asked after a moment, adjusting to the new nanites. "Information regarding what I believe gave you your power." was Alyra's response. "Care to read some of it to both of us while we're here?" Hokus asked, careful not to go overboard with his magic. "Very well." Alyra began, opening the book. "The Silent Ones. Beings of unspeakable power from beyond the edge of reality. In the Seven Realms of Oblivion, it was they who forged the foundations of the universe. Where I invented a method of controlling time, well, they invented Time." She paused, allowing Hokus or Melody to interrupt. "The edge of reality..." Hokus whispered thinking about it. "It is believed that there are Seven Realms of Oblivion. We are in the Sixth, whereas the Silent Ones are from the First. The Realms are connected through Nexus, the domain of the Wraithlords." Alyra continued. "But that is for another time. The Silent Ones built the Web of Time, which gave causality a rigid structure - creating the first clock. It was there, inside the Web, where I gained my ability to control time." Nexus...sounds familiar... Hokus thought to himself. Continuing, "I believe that the Silent Watcher, the one who waits within the Web of Time, to be the one who altered Melody." Alyra concluded. "It was the same Silent One that I worked with to access the Web." "So...the Silent Watcher is an ally?" Melody asked. "...No." Alyra looked up from the book, closing it. "It is my greatest enemy." Hokus missed the last part thinking about the Nexus, but picked up that the Silent Watcher is an enemy. "Can you explain more about the Nexus?" "It's..." Alyra paused, thinking about how to explain it. "Throughout all of Oblivion - all of the Omniverse - everything is composed of the Seven Aspects of Oblivion. They are the most fundamental building blocks of existence." Another pause. "Each of the Seven Realms is dominated by one of the Seven Aspects. Ours is the Sixth Realm, dominated by the Aspect of Form. Nexus is where all seven are in perfect sync." "Okay..." Hokus would think about it for a little bit longer, before trying to sense Alyra's life span. That's odd, I'm not getting anything. Melody thought for a moment, "Am...I free to go?" Alyra replied, "Yes." Melody offered a thanks before teleporting away. "...Is something wrong, love?" "Nothing I'd worry too much about." Hokus replied brushing off the lack if information. "...If you insist." Alyra stated, not looking into it too much, trusting her husband's judgement. She stretched, and her relatively-new wings manifested, "...At least I can put these things away when I need to sleep..." She muttered, referring to said wings. "That could be helpful." Hokus said, writing something down on a paper before heading out. "See you later Love." Alyra grabbed the paper as her wings wrapped around her, "See you in two seconds~" before she vanished.